


Blissful Love

by Cawerkuu



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Falling In Love, M/M, Stars, Teacher Logic | Logan Sanders, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawerkuu/pseuds/Cawerkuu
Summary: Blissful love





	Blissful Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a v e r y s h o r t fic.

A deep breath. 

A black polo and stripped tie. 

Blacks slacks and dress shoes. 

Thick framed glasses and Bobby pins. 

A tall frame with a clear voice. 

Chalk in hand and board behind you. 

Nothing is more beautiful, truly. 

I know it to be my normal every day. 

You, my young lad professor. 

You know what you want and what you need. 

You know every answer to every question. 

Your eyes sparkle content.

Your walk smells of confidence. 

Your voices sounds like cordial. 

You're so firm and yet so gentle with each word spoken, each movement made, and each gaze you focus on me.

Hey, I think I like you. 

Do you like me?

I think everyone knows about us, that secret we both know is there but won't dare to speak of. 

Falling in love with grace and precision.

I'm sure I'm losing myself in you. 

Hey, do you know the answer to winning life?

I don't think it's by drowning myself in textbooks. 

Or sleeping before midnight. 

Or even eating healthy meals. 

A lot of so-called 'wise men' say only fools rush into love foolishly. 

But are those wise men days content and complete with their love my their side?

Do they see their own beautiful gem of a person before them?

Do they devote themselves to that just one person?

Do they look longingly at them?

Do they know how their heart flutters when that person looks their way?

Or do their cheeks flush red the moment they smile at them?

I think that's how you win life.

If you lose yourself in someone else then maybe you don't lose at all. 

Maybe you even win a little. 

I win a little when I feel the warmth of your body curled in my side while we watch Sherlock Homes together on that old couch.

I win a little when you leaned up during the breaks and kiss my cheek, whispering sweet nothings and 'thank You's' 

I win a little when you fall into my arms, burying your face against my chest as tears flow out. You stutter and sob, thanking me for loving you. For showing you what true happiness is.

But honestly, who couldn't love you?

I win when I convince you to watch Steven Universe with me on your day off. 

You roll your eyes and mutter how stupid it is but I see that gleam of excitement in your eyes and that smirk of appeasement on your lips. 

I win when you lay your head on my shoulder, intertwine our fingers on top of my thigh - a teasing gesture for sure but I see it as a sweet and lovingly one. 

I win with every little step you take towards me. 

It was spending time with me little by little, having your friend Roman cover your shift.

Then it was holding hands and kissing my cheek. 

You began to leave small pecks on my lips and trail your fingertips on my body. 

Those soon turned into passionate and long kisses and desperate grabbing. 

Your panting face, so adorable I must say. Your flushed red cheeks, your adorable chest rising up and down, and your half-lidded eyes begging for me - for me, you drive me over a cliff. 

I'll whisper sweet nothings for you, only you. I'll pecker you with soft and gentle kisses. I'll hold you softly with my arms. 

I'll treat you like a treasure, like you're the rarest stone there is. I'll never leave you, I can guarantee that. 

You are my life. 

Every word you say and every action you make is what I live for.

I'm blissful with you, nothing else matters. 

This forbidden relationship will become public one day. 

Because I love you and I'll always love you.

I'll become smarter and stronger, I promise you. This way no one will deny us of our love. 

It doesn't matter if we're both guys or if you're my professor or that you're older than me. 

I love you despite all of those things. 

I love you for you, for who you are as a person. 

A man who may have a short-temper when it comes to irresponsible and disruptive students but has an adorable love helping preserve natural forests and the wonders of stars, spending your days outside on a large field with a telescope in front of you and notebook in hand. 

When I told you, I bought you a star on our one year anniversary you stared at me with your jaw slanted open. I thought you were really happy and just shock but your first emotion was anger, as per usual for you. 

You smack me on the head and said, "Never do that again without my consent and consulting!" 

But then when I looked up at you while holding the bump you made, you were smiling so fondly and wide. Your eyes were shining, illuminating in the night because of those tears of happiness. The stars shined beautifully on your eyes and I couldn't have been happier when you gave up and buried your head in my arms. 

You called me a foolish goof. You said I didn't need to go that far to make you happy because I was already your star. 

We stayed like for a while, in each others embrace, just enjoying the warmth and feeling of each other in the middle of the cool wind of night. I stared up at the stars, knowing that they were watching us peacefully and surely, surely they were cheering us on. Cheering us to hang on and continue to fight against those who say our love is a phase and unfounded. 

I'm not sure why it took us so long to find each other, lad. I suffered many heart breaks and cried a lot while you were always isolated and alone and could do nothing but carry forward.

You gave up hope while I hanged on to the idea of soul mates. 

I can't believe fate messed up like this, seriously. 

But I finally found you, my soul mate. 

I love you so much, Logan.

So what do you say?

That we travel to the city of stars and get married this year?

Just me and you and all our friends. Surrounded by happiness and love and blissfulness. 

You'll lean against against me as we dance and cry, I'm sure of it. I'll be a big cry baby as well. Virgil and Roman will probably cry, knowing those guys who have been along for the whole journey.

When the night falls, we'll look from the window in our bedroom and see our star, shining bright and lively just like our love. 

This is a love that happens once in a lifetime. 

A type of crazy love. 

A love no one understands. 

A love that no one believed existed but here it is, living despite all the doubt. 

This is a blissful love.


End file.
